


Why Can't We Just Be Friends

by vibespiders



Series: Urges [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Brain Damage, Brain Damage Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Guitarist Keith, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Real Relationship (Voltron), Singer Keith (Voltron), Voltron, alternative universe, klance, klance relationship, klance why can't we be friends, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: "Face it. You want it, you crave it!"~ friends-Chase Atlantic
Is it bad to have one year left in this world before you die? How long will it take to love someone in that same year! 
***
This sets in au where the Garrison doesn't exist on earth. Lance met Keith at a clothing store for the first time and has feelings for him. Suddenly he can't stop thinking about Keith.
However, Lance has only one year of his life left before his mind fades away.
This is of course a BL fanfic or I rather call it a "shounen ai" so enjoy this slice of life Klance fanfiction





	1. Our First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> "If there is anyway that I can do, is to make the first step."

Lance was in H&M to look for a new shirt before his senior year in highschool starts. He turned to the long blue sleeve white shirt section and picked out the same shirts like always with his mother's allowance. He noticed that there was one more shirt left of his size until his fingersbumped into another guy's. 

"Hey!" Lance said, "that is my shirt!" 

"Oh I am sorry," Keith said, "I think this is my shirt!" 

Lance saw the boy's eyes to glittering into his. He had this warm feeling in heart like he never had before. Lance remembered about his mom what she told him about love before he goes to sleep in his bed. That love is when you look them in the eyes and have a warm feeling in the chest. 

 

"Could be in love?" Lance thought in his about what just happened. 

"If you are going to stand there," Keith said as he took the hanger, "I'm going to take this and buy it." 

"Hey!" Lance runs up to him, "we just have moment there! Aren't you saying anything!? Hey aren't you listening what I'm saying!?" 

"The only think that I hear is your blabbing!" Keith said as he is paying for his shirt, "you should better go home! There is nothing here for you now!"

"But!" 

"I'm done!" Keith said as he walked past him, "see you!" 

"What!?" Lance said as he messed up his hair in fustration, "I don't really understand you!" 

"Lance!" Pidge said while looking through the woman's section, "you're making a scene here!"

"Pidge!?" Lance said, "is that you?" 

"And me!" Hunk came out of nowhere. 

"Ah!" 

"Hey bud," Hunk hugs Lance almost like a chokehold, "it has been a long time since I saw you! What's up!" 

 

Hunk lets go, "well nothing much actually! Hey how is Shiro doing these days?" 

"Shiro has gotten busy over the years when he got his commical pilot's license! How about you how is your summer vacation at Spain?" 

"Oh nothing much," Lance looks down at Hunk and Pidge's hands to be together, "and you guys are...are..." 

"Are what!?"

"To...gether?" 

"Yes," Hunk and Pidge said at the same time. 

"What!?" 

***

"You okay!?" 

Lance had five bottles of water beside him in the food court, "ah, no! You guys got together! And I am just left alone!" 

"Well you got one year left before we graduate," Pidge said, "finding love before the end school year!" 

"Hey, I bet you ten dollar that he won't get a girlfriend before the end of the year," Hunk said. 

"Challenge accepted!" Pidge lightly taps Hunk's hand, "anyways, there are many ways to do before the end of the year. Even if you don't have a girlfriend yet!" 

"Yeah I know," Lance said to them, "maybe I should text Shiro about my problems!" 

"Yeah!" Pidge said, "even though he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet in his highschool. I think it is a good expericence to know what to do in the future!" 

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that!" Lance got out of his seat, "I should get going now!" 

"Yeah see you later! Lance!" Hunk said. 

"See you, guys!" 

Lance thought about that boy who was the same age as him and felt this warm feeling again. He clutch his chest as he got his cellphone out. Then he suddenly cries. He noticed that everyone saw him on the bench and started to run towards the washrooms. He got into one stall and latch on the door. He bends down to the floor and he hears Shiro's voice on the other line, "Shiro, I need your help! I'm love with someone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read yet, "Where the Flower Petals Flow..." it is very confusing of why Keith act in front of Lance like that. He was actually trying to impress Lance. However, since Lance gets brain damage, he blacks out a lot and that is why I have to make the pacing choppy because it is how Lance sees the world like that. 
> 
> This story is mostly in Lance's view and a little bit of Keith and Shiro because it has to intertwine with other stories put together.


	2. What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more."

"I don't know what is going over me!" Lance says to Shiro, "my head is spining now and I don't know what to do!" 

"Hey!" Shiro pat his shoulder, "it is alright!" 

"Thanks Shiro," Lance smiles at him. 

"What are friends for?" Shiro said. 

"It is easy for you! You haven't had anyone to like you!" 

"People did, but I wasn't interested in going into relationships back in highschool. Sometimes I'm just afraid of going into one because I feel that I have no confidence in myself! That is who I am!" 

"Oh," Lance said, "for real!" 

"Lance all four of us had been friends since we are kids. I don't think nothing is happen between all of us if you had a girlfriend." 

"But I love this guy!" Lance said in his head thinking about him, "I wish that I've know his name that is all!" 

"Hey!" 

"Yeah!" 

"I have leave now to the airport." 

"Another flight again?" 

"Yeah, I'll text you later!" 

As Shiro was gone from Lance's sight, Lance thought about the guy he encountered at H&M. His felt his face was warm. Lance runs back home quickly as possible to his room up stairs. 

"Sweetie?" Lance heard his mother knocking on his bedroom door. He quickly jumped on his bed and put his face into the pillow. He heard the door open, "are you okay?" 

"No!" Lance said, "I'm not!" 

"Oh Lance," his mom sat on his bed, "dinner is downstairs. Come down if you want to, okay!" 

"Okay!" Lance hears his mother's footsteps walking from outside the room and closed his door. He felt this sudden urge again in his chest, "why? Why does this keeps happening to me?"


	3. A Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to wake up

That night, Lance fell asleep in his bed. He forgotten to eat dinner last night as he slowly got out from his bed and look at the mirror in his closet. Lance felt very tired, and rubs his eyes until the whites in them turned red. Lance quickly got out of his room and goes back down stairs to see his mom cooking eggs and bacon on the stove. He could smell the waffles smell in the air by the waffle iron. 

"Hey mom!" as he said on the chair. 

"Hello sweetie," Lance's mother quickly took out a plate in front of in and took the frying pan with the scrambled eggs onto his plate, "It is great for you to come downstairs today. This is very special day..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Today is your first day of your senior high school year. How much bacon do you want?" she said, "oh I am so excited." 

"Wait a minute! What!?" Lance said, "2 please! I have school today!" 

"Yes," she said, "you slept for an entire week without getting out of your room. At least you still ate during that time!" Lance's mother took out his backpack, "now! I am going to leave this on your chair before you go to school. Just in case, I put your umbrella in it just in case it rains today!" 

"Mom?" he said, "you don't have to do that! Also could I come home and eat lunch?" 

"Why?" 

"Well I really do hate bagged lunch sometimes!" Lance said. 

"Okay you can just use my car to get to your school if you don't like eating lunch at school!" 

"Thanks, mum!" Lance said as he was chewing his food.

***

"Wow that was great mom!" Lance took his bag off from the chair and went to his mom and kiss her on the forehead, "you're going to work soon. Is it alright to take your car!?" 

"It's fine, sweetie," she said, "your father would do that." 

"Okay," Lance took the car keys from the hooks by the front door and opened the door outside to the cold crisp morning air, "wow it is a good day, today!" 

"Take care, Lance!" his mother was at the door frame with a blanket around her. 

"Yeah I will," he said as he got in the car and turned on the ignition, "I'll see you when you get back home from work!" 

As Lance drove to his high school in less than five minutes, Lance noticed that there was a lot of girls in front of the school. Lance got out the car, locked it quickly, and checked if the car was locked. He took the bag on his shoulder and ran towards the crowd of girls. He noticed that it was the popular kids walking towards the school. Lance felt irritated that people in high school would watch others to take their glory. Until he saw his crush in the middle of the popular kid. A young woman about his age and they were childhood friends since he could remember, "Miranda, she looks so great today!" 

"Hey! Watch it you scum!" another student yells at him and used her elbow onto his chest and fell onto his butt. The student turned around and started to pretend to apologized, "oh! I am sorry! I didn't see you there! Hey look guys! McCock has fallen on his butt again!" 

Then the other female students turned towards him and they all laughed at him. Suddenly, Lance was picked up by his arms and saw it was Hunk and Pidge that helped in up. Pidge walked towards the female students, "you know! You can be jerks! This is the last school year you know! Can't have at least excitement that we are getting out of your lives!" 

"Oh your the new freshman from last year!" another female student said. 

"Well guess what!" Pidge said, "I am in senior year now! I am grateful to get out of this high school as much as you do!"

"Let's leave now!" the student said, "this won't do us any good!" 

After the last student was disperse from the crowd, Lance was amazed of how Pidge was able in influenced the girls to leave the front of the school. "Hey! Pidge that was amazing! How did you do that!" 

"I read a book about it," she said, "and since I am a girl. Girls who are bullies don't like other girls to stand right in front of others! However this the one and only time that I can use this technique on them. The next time, they have to no interest in playing traps on us!" 

"It is too bad that we not in the same homeroom for the last year!" Lance said, "we are always set in our last names!" 

"Yeah I know," Hunk said, "since it is a short day and getting our lockers. We should hang out!" 

"Oh yeah I have my mom's car!" 

"You can use that, Lance!" Pidge said, "just use the bus!" 

"Fine! Fine!" Lance said, "all three of us are going to my house to drop off the car!"

"Why do I think this is a bad idea!" Hunk said. 

"Oh come on!" Lance said, "I improved a lot during this summer. Never in my whole life that I've gotten myself into an accident yet!" 

"Yeah, knowing you," Pidge said, "is the worst experience ever! No matter what Lance! We still go with you anyways!" 

The three of them heard the school bell, "oh the bell! Well, I'll see you later after homeroom!" 

"See you guys!" 

***

"Okay! Locker! Locker," Lance looked around to find his locker to put his lock on before he leaves and see his friends, "ah there it is!" Lance opened the door to check any dirt or bugs in his locker and found nothing but a empty locker, "oh man! I was hoping for a little bit more exciting!" Lance saw on the locker door with a heart inscribed with a "c" + "c" in it. Lance smiles at it and touches it with his index finger, "well! I guess that is more than nothing I guess!" 

"Well here is your locker!" Lance heard the Vice Principle's voice in the background and saw him with a student who looked like the teenage at H&M, "just try not get into trouble like your last school. We don't want you transfer into another one before the school year ends!" 

"I got that!" he said, "I'll try my best!" 

"Good!" the Vice Principle said, "well good luck in your first class tomorrow!" 

"Yeah!" the teenager didn't said anything and opened his looker door with some pictures and tape. 

"Ah!" Lance said pointing at him.

"What!?" he looked up and it was the same guy back at the clothing store, "what are you doing here!?" 

"This is my school!" 

"This is my school as well!" he said, "since we are locker buddies. I should introduce myself! My name is Keith Kogane! And you!" 

"Lance...." Lance froze bit as Keith took out his hand to shake with, "Lance...Lance McCain!" 

Keith put on his serious face at him as Lance took his hand out and shake, "okay! We friends now!" 

"What!?" Lance's face was flushed with emotions. He couldn't say anything. 

"Lance!" Hunk said as he runs up to him with Pidge. 

Lance came out of his trance, "hey guys!" Lance saw his friends' faces look very concerned a something, "what's wrong guys!" 

"Something has happened to one of the popular kids!" Pidge said, "it's Miranda! She's dead!" 

"What!?" 

"They found her body in the back field bushes!" Hunk said, "the teachers are urging everyone to get back home! Now!" 

Lance falls down to the ground, "why!? Why does it have to be her!" 

***

Lance suddenly woke up and found himself in his bed, "oh Lance! Sweetie!" Lance's mother said to him, "you're awake!" 

"What happened!" 

"You lost consciousness again, dear!" she said, "you fell down and your friends brought you home in my car!" 

Lance started to remember what happened yesterday. 

"Lance!" Hunk said shaking him, "you okay, Lance!?" 

"Lance lost consciousness again!" Pidge said, "lets bring him home again! Hey you!" 

"Yes?" Keith said.

"You can drive, right?" 

"I can!" Keith said, "I have my car license with me! Can you drive in Lance's car to his house! I'll give you directions!" 

"Okay then!" 

As soon they got back home safely, Hunk brings him to his house. 

"Wow! Keith!" Pidge said, "you are really good at driving!" 

"We have to bring inside!" 

"Hey! What is wrong!?" Lance's mother came out to see Lance unconsciousness, "oh dear! Bring him inside quickly!" 

Lance was called by his mother again as saw on his desk was chicken noodle soup. Steam still rise from it and Lance knew that his mother made it just now. 

"You can eat here!" she said, "or eat downstairs with your friends!" 

"It is alright!" Lance said, "I can come downstairs!" 

"Okay, sweetie!" she said, "I'll see you soon" 

"Yeah! See you!" 

His mother closed his door and Lance got out of his bed and looks at a picture of Miranda in his closet at his mirror, "why!? Why made you left me!?"


	4. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all talk about our stories sometimes

"So what is wrong with Lance!" Keith said to the Hunk and Pidge. 

"Well, it is complicated," Pidge said, "it has been almost five years since..." Pidge saw Lance coming in the kitchen and saw the three with their hot soup. 

"Hey guys!" Lance said as he sat down beside Keith. 

"Hey sweetie," Lance mother's said, "hold on a moment and I'll get your bowl already for you." 

Lance doesn't acknowledged the Keith was sitting right next to him. Once he got his bowl of chicken soup, "you know, Lance? Your mom makes really good soup!" 

Lance spat out hot soup onto Keith's face. He saw his reaction and Keith was surprised with the soup base dripping down from his face. Lance frozen for a second over what just happened, "mom! Why is he there!" 

"Don't you remember dear," Lance's mom said as she gave a towel to Keith, "here you go Keith. You just made friends with him today!" 

"What!?" Lance got up from his chair. 

"Why are you acting so surprise!" Keith said wiping his face at the kitchen sink, "you're the one who fell into my arms!" 

"I did not!" 

"Yeah you did!" Hunk said taking out his photo to show Lance, "Pidge and I were laughing about what just happened today. Then we made it our new wall on our photo. High five for that Pidge!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing right now!" 

Pidge nodded, "I think so too. You change a lot over the years!" 

"I did?" 

"Yep," Hunk said, "we are all changing before the end of the school year! It is too bad the Miranda won't be with us now. Her family just called us and say that we can go to her funeral next week." 

"Okay," Lance said, "I'll kept that in mind!" 

Keith came back to the dinner table, "now that is done. Should we just hang out more tomorrow!" 

"Yeah sure!" Pidge said, "how about tonight! We got our sleeping bags to sleep over Lance's house for the night!" 

"You guys do that all the time!" Keith said. 

"Well yeah!" Pidge said, "we do this every year but Lance got sick before school started. We have to do it today."

"Keith don't you have family at home," Hunk said. 

"No," Keith said, "my parents are okay to stay outside!" 

"Then it is set then!" Pidge said, "Lance, have you done your horror story yet!?"

"I do actually!" 

"Is it more of that Todd series?" Pidge said. 

"Yes!" 

"Oh great! I love those stories from you Lance," Pidge said.

"How about mine," Hunk said. 

"Yeah, yours is good as well!" 

Hunk had so much excitement, "yes!" 

***  
The four went into a tent with there sleeping bags in Lance's room. Lance turned off the light in his room as Hunk turned on the lantern. The tent was so large that it could hold more that seven people in them. 

Lance went inside the tent and zip the door up. Pidge was holding the flashlight in her hand, "Hunk turn down the light a bit please! I'll go first!" 

"Sure!" 

"Okay!" Pidge said turning on the flashlight to her face, "you know those cabin in the woods right? It is all started one day, a couple. A man and a woman had just got married and just settled in their honeymoon cabin for the weekend! Suddenly, the man hears something in the closet of the dark hallway that no one goes through because most people who rented this cabin said to never go in there and nothing won't harm you. However, the man didn't follow those rules and he opens the closet to find a rotting corpse filled with maggots. He recongnize the clothes the corpse was wear was the woman's. But how can the be? How can the woman of his life is died after a few hours since they come in the cabin. The man looks at his torso and saw a blood wound. He remembers that his body died a long time ago after the woman murdered him because of her hidden split personality. However in the end, the man kill her as well...." 

"That is a weird story!" Lance said.

Pidge started to laugh, "that is all I've got!" she gives the flashlight to Hunk, "your turn!" 

"Okay!" Hunk grab the flashlight and he turned down the light down. He closed his eyes. After a second, Hunk quickly turns the light on, "okay my short stories about the most creepiest monsters in the world. Oh my god! It is a girl! She has short hair and round eye glasses!" 

"Hey!" Pidge said. 

"Sorry!" Hunk said, "just kidding! Here Lance. Rules say that newbies are last!"

"Okay," Lance said, "the continued story of the hero but not really hero, Todd. This story is protecting the woman the he loves when she got kidnapped by the the alien race called the blues! So where we last left off. Todd is on the space ship where they hold her captive. However, he was too late to save her. Once Todd touched her body, the body suddenly turned into slime. Todd was very angry about this and so he battled and kill all the soldiers that hold her captive. Until he got up to the top, he leader of the Blues said to him that he will make her normal again by sacrifing his own. Todd doesn't believe what anything what he said and with no effort. He took down an entire kingdom and the citizens of the race with no support and become lesser beings around. That is all I've have for now!"

"That was great, Lance!" Hunk said. 

"Here," Lance gave the flashlight to Keith, "since you're the newbie here." 

"Okay! Turn the light all the way!" Keith said as Hunk turned down the light. The room was dark. Keith turned on the flashlight, "do you ever feel alone? Or do you feel that you should not exist? That is what you should feel about life! It had no meaning! We are just here like marronette pulled by strings and deciding our thoughts and moments! That is what our boy thinks for his entire life! A life that is meaningless! He lived to think that he would have a better life but he can't because life is so unfair!" 

Keith turned off his light and turned back the lantern on, "whoa, that is creepy!" Hunk said as he sees Keith tugged into his inflatable matteress. 

"I guess we have to go to bed on!" Pidge said, "I'll see you in the morning!" 

"Yep, I have to sleep now!" Hunk said going to Pidge's side. 

"You guys!"

*** 

In the morning, Lance started to waking up and noticed he was holding onto something. He was holding onto Keith's torso and suddenly he screamed. Keith tumbled out of Lance's hug and hit his head against the tent's poles. Keith held onto his head with his hand, "Keith! Are you okay!?" 

"You just scream at me that is all!" Keith said, "geez you are so annoying!" 

"Sorry that I done that!" Lance said looking around the tent to see Hunk and Pidge not there with them inside, "are Hunk and Pidge downstairs? Come on! Lets go!" 

"But!" Keith said as Lance got up and took Keith wrist to help him up. Lance smiles at Keith and unzipped the tent door to get out. Lance runs downstairs to see Hunk and Pidge eating breakfast with Lance's mother. 

"Oh Lance!" she said, "I forgot to tell you! Miranda's family asked you to come to her funeral next week. So are you going to tell them about your life with her." 

"Yeah, I know mom!" 

"Okay, just letting you know that!" she said, "also you can come with your friends if you want to. They can't be there for the ceremony but they can support you as well. Also I did called Shiro as well and he said to me that he is cancelling his schedule for the next week to hang out with you guys!"

"Who's this Shiro guy?" Keith said. 

"Well he is the legendary pilot who saved people during a flight that went wrong," Lance said, "you know, the one that happened in California. Even though he was a student at the time. I think he is a hero for saving those people!" 

"Yeah, at the same time," Pidge said. 

"Shiro after that is still getting criticized for taking the plane's controls," Hunk said, "I heard that last month, someone threw spicy noodles at his face." 

"But he is still our childhood friend, Lance!" Pidge said, "we cannot leave his side." 

"Oh yeah," Keith said, "I know him, Takashi Shirogane. The commercial pilot! You are friends with him!?" 

"Yes!" all three of them said at the same time. 

"Whoa!" 

"That is enough Keith!" Lance's mother eavesdrops into their conversation, "it is time to eat and go to school with all of you guys!" 

"Yes mother!" Lance said as she laugh as him and rubs Lance's head until his hair got all messy again, "hey, stop it!" 

Keith stares at Lance and his mother and thought about something if he remember that he even has a mom. To feel warm, hear, and see that motherly figure inside of his head. However, he doesn't know anything about his life, nor about how relationship should be. Keith looks down on his plate and starts to eat for another lonely day.


	5. Brain Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I am fading like this!?

"So, you are doing anything this weekend," Keith said, "Lance?" 

Lance had his focus on the ground as they walked together to school with Pidge and Hunk walking behind them. Keith became furious that Lance didn't pay attention to him and quickly walked in front of him to make him stop. 

"Keith, I need to go to school," Lance said. 

"Why aren't you listening to me!?" Keith said, "is it because of Miranda!?"

"It is not your business, Keith!" 

"Hey what is that!?" Hunk pointed out to the fence and saw a corpse hanging off to the side with his face dropped. 

"Is that one of the popular kids from school!?" Pidge said taking out her phone and calling the police department, "the leader of the group!?" 

"Yeah it is!" Lance said, "call them now!" 

***

"So you four found his body?" the chief of police said. 

"Yes dad," Pidge said as she sat with Lance, Keith, and Hunk. 

"It's been two cases in less than a day," he said, "it is only linked to the popular kids at your school!? This is just...Never mind...I just called Matthew and he just said that he would bring all you guys to my house. I called your parents already for that so don't you worry about that!" 

"But dad!" 

"Don't wait out on me to get back home!" he said as he left the four alone at their seats. 

"Your father, Sam Holt is very strict! I say that!" Keith said. 

"Stop that!" Pidge said, "he is my father!" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Keith saw someone came in and it looked like Pidge. 

"Hey, Matt!" Pidge said as she smiled at him. 

"Oh hey!" Matthew waved at them, "it's been awhile since I was at university!" 

"Wait a minute," Keith said looking at Matthew, "isn't he our age?" 

"Yep," Matthew replied, "I am graduating this year from my university! Come on now! Let go to my house!" 

As the four out of their seat, Keith could feel someone behind him. He froze for a moment and saw the others leaving him behind at the glass door. Keith could feel a pat on his right shoulder and a small whisper in his ear, "so you must be the new kid that I heard about from my daughter!" 

"Eh?" Keith turned around and it was Sam staring directly at him and look delirious at Keith. 

"I know you and your records," he said, "you have no family! That is the reason why I want all you guys to stay over for the night! Also there is one thing I ask of you before you go!" 

"What is that?" 

"Lance's mind kept elapsing because the doctors cured his illness of his split personality five years ago; however, now and days more and more of his brain is fading away. The doctors said to us that his brain last until the end of your school year. I know it, my children know it, Lance's mother know it, Shiro know it, and even Hunk know it. They stayed with him because they want Lance have a normal life before it happens and they are willingly ready to stay on his side even when his brain is damaged!" 

"Keith what are you doing!?" Lance calls out, "come on! Let's go!" 

"Just a reminder if you are willing to stay on his side!" he said, "just think before you make your worst mistake of your life because we all accept his wishes!" 

"I have to think out that Mr. Holt!" Keith said as he walked away from him, "whenever to be alone again or loved. Everything that I do will just be the same!" 

***

Keith took the window seat on the driver side and rolled down the window to let in the warm summer breeze in his face. Lance had the other window seat and stared at Keith looking out the distance with his hand on his chin. Lance blushed and turned away from Keith as he almost moved his eyes towards him. 

"Hey!" Pidge said in the middle of the seat, "is it alright to switch seat with me!"

"No!" Keith and Lance said at the same time and look up and stared each other in the face and quickly turned away and looked at the window. Lance stared back at Keith and stared on him as well. 

"Well, were here!" Matthew said. 

"Wow!" Hunk said in the passenger said, "you repainted your house?" 

"Yes we did," Matthew said, "it is the same colours but it is once faded!" 

"Faded?" Lance said in his head, "could that happen to me one day!? Could I become just like that house!? A lifeless person and suddenly in a moment. They become a colourful person!?" 

"Lance!" Pidge said looking at him, "are you okay? You been staring off from the distance for a while now!" 

Lance smiles at Pidge, "yeah, I'm fine," he rubs Pidge's short hair until it look like her hair was unkempt, "you don't have to worry about me, okay?" 

"Okay!" Pidge said.


	6. Beginning To Be Friends

"So, this is your house?" Keith said. 

"Yep!" Matthew said as he took out his keys from his pocket and unlocking the front door, "my mother is overseas for a meeting. So, she would be here in like two months from now. However, I just came back from school now...the three of us were suppose to go out as a family." 

"Is something the matter?" the five of them heard of familiar voice and they all turned to see Shiro smiling in the distance with his car. 

"Shiro!" everyone said except Keith. 

"Shiro?" Keith questioned himself about who he is. 

"When I heard about the message of what is happening," Shiro said, "I have to cancel my flights!" 

"Isn't that a bad thing!?" Pidge asked. 

"Ah no!" Shiro said as he walks up to them and put Lance in a choke hold, "I just told one of my family members is sick and so I came here! Since my family is you guys, it is best to spend it with you!" 

"That's great," Lance said, "now! Can you let me go now!" 

"Oh sorry!" Shiro noticed another person in the group, "hey! You're new! Just got settled in!" 

"Keith Kogane!" Keith said while having his arms crossed. 

"Well then Keith," Shiro took out his hand, "I am glad to be your friend as well!" 

"Yeah," Keith said as he shook his hands with Shiro, "I am!" 

"So, I heard that you're an international student!" Shiro said, "and now you are living with the Holt family!?" 

"Yeah, It's been like two weeks already!" Keith said, "but Mr. Holt is fine!" 

"I see!" 

"Wait a moment!" Lance said, "Keith! You've been staying with Pidge for more than two weeks!" 

"Yeah, So?" 

"What country did you come from?" 

"South Korea!" Keith quickly reply. 

"Then you know things in Korean!?" 

"No, not really," Keith said, "my father is European American! That is how I got in America in the first place." 

"Then where is your father?" 

"He works for the same company as Pidge's mother and that is how we know each other!" Keith was getting irritated of Lance asking him so many questions about his past. 

"Okay," Shiro said, "that is enough! Sorry I got a little bit personal!" 

"We should get inside!" Matthew said. 

"Yeah," Shiro said, "that seems a good plan!" 

"We should have another sleepover party!" Hunk said, "since the whole entire crew is here! We can do it!" 

"That is why I've came prepared for that before you guys got home!" Matthew said to show the large screen tv with dvds, cds, junk food, and games on sleeping bags in another room!" 

"Wow! You got everything set up!" Hunk said. 

"Yep!" Matthew said, "even though it was Lance who did it first but I want to make this opportunity for Keith to tell more stories with us for the entire weekend!" 

"Yeah," Lance said as he felt something weird in his brain, "this is nice! That is really..." 

Lance started to fall and then fell into Lance's arms, "hey Lance! Are you okay!? Lance! Lance!" 

"It's okay!" Just lay him down in the sleeping bag room!" Pidge said, "he'll wake up again in the nighttime! Just in time for the story readings!" 

"Okay!" Keith said, "I'll stay with him until he wakes up!" 

"Okay!" Matthew said, "I'll bring in foods just in case. Also I'll connect the T.V from viewing room to the sleeping back room so you can just watch movies without being with us!" 

"Thank you!" Keith said. 

***

Lance could hear Harry Potter music in the background. He suddenly got up, and saw Keith sitting beside him watching the fourth film of Harry Potter. "Keith?" Lance quietly said it to him. 

Keith turns to see Lance, "hey! Don't get up! You are still weak right now!"

"What! Movie is that!?" 

"The Goblet of Fire!" Keith said as Lance saw the Quidditch World Cup as they go inside a small tent but is bigger in the inside. 

"Oh! I haven't seen that movie in a long time!" Lance said. 

"You mean! Like a year ago?" Keith said. 

"Uh!?" Lance said, "yes!" 

"This is my first time seeing the full Harry Potter series!" Keith said, "so far! I kinda like it!" 

"You do!?" Lance said, "why didn't you saw it when you were a kid?" 

"I saw it in posters but it wasn't my thing, I guess!" Keith said, "when I watch it now! I think that this series is really good!" 

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it a lot!" Lance said. 

"Forgot to tell you that there are chips, pizza, and candy in the kitchen!" Keith said, "have as much as you want to!" 

"Okay! I'm going to get a few things and I'm coming back," Lance said, "I'll come back quickly, Keith! I promise!" 

As Lance went out of the door, Keith bend down and cradle to his knees, "liar! People will always leave me!"


	7. Why Things Have To Be This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does love work to a sick mind?

"Hey guys!" Lance said to them as the four of them played jenga together. Pidge was on top of Hunk's back. It was Matthew's turn to play. Matthew carefully took out the wooden piece and slowly place it on top of the tower. They all stared at the wooden tower and telling it to fall and had a great time together. 

Shiro looked up and noticed Lance has woke up, "oh hey, Lance!" Matthew stumbles and the whole tower came crashing down on top of the table. Everyone laughs at him but Matthew never felt hurt about it. He just laughed it off two. Shiro walks towards Lance with a serious look on his face, "I need to talk to you in private, Lance!" 

"Oh yeah! Sure I don't mind," Lance said, "I was doing things quickly but I just tell Keith what happened!" 

As Shiro and Lance walked together into a private room, Lance was a little nervous. He noticed that Shiro is a little bit strange today. Once Shiro closed the door. Shiro took a deep breath in, "you know about your deadline, right?" 

"Yeah, I do know about it!" Lance said, "this would be the last year before I'll lose my mind. I just want to make the most of it now. I want to see Miranda's funeral next week without collasping in front of the podium and take about her life with me! I just want know what will happen when I am not there!" 

"I'll try my best, Lance!" Shiro suddenly embraced Lance, "I want you see the world of what I see too!" 

"Why?" Lance asked. 

"If there is somewhere that you want to travel!" Shiro said, "I'll be there! After all, you are now the only child now in your family since that event!" Lance remembers that day, when he witnessed his whole entire family except his parents were murdered. He doesn't want to be reminded of that whole entire experience, "I'm sorry that I can't be with your family but I was the closest thing as there was a family!" 

"That's right!" Lance said in his head, "Shiro saw his parents murdered. I forgot about that!" 

Shiro let go of his embrace and his hands were on his shoulders. Shiro stared at Lance, "I wanted you to know this. For a long time, I..." Lance was confused of what is Shiro was talking about. Shiro was directly at Lance's face. He leans in to Lance's lips, "I love you!" Shiro's lips touched with his and for one moment. Lance's lips were locked into his. 

"Stop!" Lance said as he pushed onto Shiro's cheek. Shiro was surprised to see Lance so easily rejected him, "I don't know yet Shiro! If I want to be with you!?" 

"Then make your decision, okay?" Shiro said to Lance, "I can make you happy until your brain fades away!" 

Lance sees Shiro opening the door and walking away from him. Lance doesn't know what to think anymore. After he lost his first crush, and then he found Keith. Somehow, there was something inside of Lance that couldn't make him stop thinking about Keith. It is not a feeling, it is a craving. Lance clutches onto his heart after this recent experience with Shiro. He thought about what he just said to him and is just flushed with confusion with emotions. Lance bends down and think about who he loves more and flashes in his was that he kept thinking about Keith. Lance started to cry, "I love Keith!" 

In the hallway, Shiro was standing next to the crack of the door. He was angry. Shiro wants Lance to have the most happy experience in both of there lives. Shiro sees Lance getting up and he quickly walked to the kitchen without making a sound that he was there. Watching Lance. 

Lance wipe his tears away, and got outside the room, turn off the light and walk down to the kitchen to see the four playing jenga again. Shiro still game the same face as he was in the beginning. Telling the tower of wood to drop. Lance didn't said anything and quickly grab a box of pizza, two cans of root beer, cheetos and ran back to the sleeping room to see Keith still watching the Harry Potter movie. Lance drops down and puts the pizza in front of him and lift up the cardboard lid. He brings up to the pizza to Keith, "here you want some!?" 

"Yeah, sure..." Keith said taking one slice from the box, "this is a really great movie!" 

"Oh yeah," Lance said biting a piece of his pizza. He then took another bit to hand over his chin and took the can out from the rooms and when back to the kitchen. He grab a clear glass cup and rinse it out and with one snap. He open the can over the sink so the root beer won't flow over. He poured his drink into the glass. As he was going back to the room, Pidge saw Lance, "hey! We are going to do more of those stories under the tend after the movie! Are you ready for Todd stories!" 

"You bet!" Lance smiles at Pidge about the experience later in the night.


	8. Throwing Your Life Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is actually an artist what won many awards during his childhood

"Lance maybe cure," the doctor said, "however, the therapy on his brain making his memory and his balance." 

"What do you mean?" Lance's mother said. 

"Sooner or later, his brain will no longer function," he said, "and he will become brain dead!" 

"No!" she said, "I don't want that! Doctor you must do something!" 

"It is all up to him!" he said, "a few days or even a decade from now. Your son will eventually go. His mind is still there! But we can give sedatives to make him pass on."

"I don't want to make my son suffer any longer!" she said, "I'll do my best to make that happen! To make everyday his last day of his life!"

***

2 years later 

"You have to do your homework!" she said. 

Lance breaths in and turns away from her, "whatever!" 

"Whatever? Whatever!?" she yells at him, "I want you to do things! Not like this!" 

Lance took out his exacto knife and unscrew it and hover over his neck, "mom! I can't take it anymore! What is the whole point of living when everyday you just pretend like everything is happy! I don't! I'm not happy! You want to live your life out! But I can't! I can no longer do this!" 

"Lance..." she said softly. 

She saw her son cry right in front of him. Lance didn't know what to do. He wants to die but at the same time, he wants to live as well. Lance mother slowly went to him and slowly put away the knife and put it back to his desk. Lance suddenly hugs her and she saw all of his art materials all over his desk and floor. 

Suddenly, Lance fell on top of his mother. She smiled at him and move his hair aside to his ear, "sweetie, no matter how much time you have left. You will always be here! In my heart! Along with our family as well! Your siblings, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, cousins, niece and nephew. My husband, and you! All of your are a part of my life! There is nothing that I could change! All of our lives matter to the last second!" 

***

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Lance said to her in the meadows, "why did you bring me here!?" 

"I wanted to bring you here because this place is important to me," she said, "your grandmother brought me here. She told me that bringing the most important in your life to here. Is a way to give affection. I did it with your father and we engaged here. This is our special place to bring that special someone! I know someday you'll bring that someone you love!" 

"I will!" he said, "I promised you that!" 

***

A few months ago

"So he has one more year left?" she said. 

"Yeah, it not yet proven yet," the doctor, "but just watch out for the signs when he is losing his own memory!"

"Okay," she said, "I'll look out for that!" Lance's mother looked at her son and his friends playing jenga together in the waiting room. Lance doesn't mind it anymore that he is dying. She loved seeing Lance smiles all the time. She wants her son to smile went he dies and tell everyone that he had a happy life.


	9. I'm not sure yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time will tell

"Oh, I thought we bonded that time!" Lance said to Keith. 

"We played a soccer match with everyone else," Keith said, "I only helped you because I want to win!" 

"But it is too bad," Lance said looking at the stars at night on top of his house roof, "Shiro and Matthew were the ones that won!" Lance saw Keith looking up in the sky as well. Lance slowly take his hand to hold Keith's hand until Keith noticed something about Lance behaviour.

So, Keith pulls his hand away from Lance, "what are you doing?" 

"I just want to look at your hands," Lance quickly pretends and grab Keith hand, "I want to draw different hands for my new piece of my artwork!" 

"Oh is that so!?" Keith said as he saw Lance puts his hand on his check. Lance started at him. He wanted to Keith about something, "is there something that you want?

Lance quickly took off Keith's hand from his cheek and went towards Keith's face. Lance directly stared at Keith face. Lance got closer and closer to Keith's lips, but he bend his head down, "sorry, I didn't mean that!" Lance got up on his feet and went down to the staircase to get inside and leave Keith outside. Lance stand there and covered his mouth and blushed, "it was so easy for Shiro to say it to me! Why can't I do it!?" Lance said in his head. 

"Lance, you okay?" 

"Nothing, it is fine!" Lance bolted downstairs to the second floor. 

***

Three Months Ago

"There," Lance was siting in front of a canvas and started to paint the sunset of the ocean where the sun hit the sea water. Also like the sun is a pebble falling in the water, "I only got a few moments of this left before it is gone again!" Lance took up his paint brush and dip it into the acrylic paint and lift his hand on the canvas. With a few strokes, Lance was able to make his last summer piece of this year. Lance smiles at it and waited until the paint drys. He took of his cellphone and call his mother to pick him up. 

After twenty minutes later, Lance's mom came in with her car and smiles at him. Lance took his dried painting and put in the trunk of the car. He runs to the passenger seat and put on his seat belt, "hey, mom?" 

"Yes, dear?"

"This is maybe that last Christmas and New Years that I've will experience," Lance said, "I wonder, if I ever get a girlfriend before that happens!?" 

Lance's mother could only smiles at his son and patted his shoulder, "soon you will, sweetie!" 

"I'm not sure, yet!" Lance said, "I don't know how to be madly in love or make someone to love me before the end of my time here!" 

***


	10. The Last Day of September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything just starts with milk and cookies

"Hi!" Keith said to Lance coming into his room and saw Lance laying on his bed playing on his 3DS, "look, I may gotten ourselves in the wrong footing this month okay!" Keith said beside him and Lance turned away from him towards the wall. "Hey, I'm being nice to you for once. Why can't you let yourself..."

"Because I know this is the last day that I'll ever experience this day," Lance said, "somehow, lately I'm been waking up more in the day without even passing out. Then the doctors told me it would strain on my brain to shorten my lifespan!" 

"Then show them!" 

"Eh!?" Lance turns to Keith. 

"Show them that you can live longer than a year," Keith said, "after all...it is fair to show you something," Keith took off his jacket and shirt and show a huge scar on his back, "pain is pain and we have to be equal to show it to others!" 

"Whoa!" Lance got up and stared Keith's back. He looks up at Keith in wonder, "may I touch it!?" 

"If you want to!" Lance started to stroke the scar from his right shoulder to his left waist. Keith felt this sensation of the warmth from Lance's fingers and started to laugh, "it actually tickles, you know!" 

"Sorry, but I think it is cool to have a scar like that," Lance said, "it almost looks like a dragon!" 

"Really?" 

"Yep!" 

"I've never get compliments from people," Keith said turning towards him, "this is the first time..."

"Lance, sweetie!" Lance's mother burst right in. Keith felt embarrassed and quickly put his shirt back out before she saw it. Lance saw the cookies on his mom's plate with a three litre jug of milk in her hand. She walks into the cabinet by the bedroom door and picked up two glasses and pour milk. Then leaves them on the cabinet with a coaster on underneath the cups, "I'm going to leave the milk here if you want more. Just pager me if you need more food brought up here, okay!" 

"Okay, mom!" As she left his room, Keith gave a sudden breathe out. He thought it was embarrassing for Keith to not have his shirt on in front of a lady, "hey, why did you put your shirt back on!" Lance said as he was in a mermaid pose at gave a sinister smile to Keith. 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Keith said, "that's it, I'm leaving!" 

"Wait!" Lance said, "can I keep your jacket for a while?" 

"Why?" 

"You can have mine," Lance said quickly gets up and took out his causal green jacket from his closet hanger, "if you want!" 

"Fine!" Keith takes his jacket and started to leave his room. 

"Ah!" 

"What!?" 

"Your milk and cookies!" Keith looks at the glass of milk and plate of cookies. He walks to them, jugs down the milk and quickly ate the cookies while staring at Lance until he ate ever all one of it. Keith put on Lance's jacket and leaves his room. Lance started to chuckle, "that is the reason why, I actually like you a lot!"


	11. The Halloween Party

"Keith, I love you," Lance said to Keith.

Keith looked up at Lance and smiled, "I love you too!" 

As Lance went up to Keith for a kiss, he heard his alarm going off. He woke up on his bed. Lance looked around and saw his dog sleeping beside him with. Lance's hand was on top of its face. "Whoa, jezz christ," Lance said and started to pet it, "oh hey, how it is going! Do you want to get some food today?" Lance saw his dog got excited and jumped off his bed. Lance took of his sheets and felt the chills off his spin. Lance rolled up his long sleeve shirt and turned off his alarm clock. Got out of his bed and pull up his plaid pajamas to his waist with the string. He slowly got out of his bedroom and came downstairs. He noticed that it was his father at the table eating his breakfast. 

 

"Hey, dad," Lance said. 

"Oh hey, Lance," he said as he pointed to the waffle iron, "there is waffles being made for you! You can go ahead and eat it!" 

"Thanks dad!" Lance said to him walking towards the kitchen counter. 

"Uh, hey!"

"What?"

"I just want to know that you want to dress up this year?"

"Dad, I'm too old for that now!"

"Well this might be your last one!" He said, "experience things now than later!" 

"Okay," Lance said to him, "should I be a skeleton?"

"Anything for you, my boy!" Lance's father got out of his seat, "well I guess that I have to go now! I'll see you later!" 

Once Lance's father left his house, Lance looks down at the sink, "you still pretend that I don't exist. Like today is a normal day like any other day! It's so stupid!" 

***

"So, where going to have that halloween party at your house, Matthew?" Hunk said. 

"We have to," he said, "for Lance!"

"Hey!" Lance said, "how are you guys doing?" 

"Trying to plan the best party ever," Pidge said. 

"The Halloween party?" Lance said, "it maybe the last one that we will ever made together!" 

"We are just invite all of our friends including the new member," Matthew said, "Keith Kogane!"

"Why are talking about me?" Keith said as he crossed his arms. 

"A Halloween party!" Pidge said. 

"What's that!?" Keith questioned. 

Everyone were surprised to Keith response, "hold on one moment," Matthew said, "you don't know halloween?"

"No! Of course not!" 

"Sis!" Matthew said. 

"Yes!?" Pidge was clueless of what her brother. 

"Bring him to a halloween store and give him his costume!" 

"Why!" Keith said. 

"Come on, Keith!" Pidge said as she drags him with her.


	12. Halloween Party part 2

"So, I am making an asian inspired dish for you tonight!" Lance's mother said as she brought in a pot with a burner and put it on top of the table, "did you got you halloween costume from your father already?" 

"Yeah, I did already!" Lance said sitting on the chair, "he put it on my door hanger!" 

"Since your father is out for work already," she said, "I decided to invite your friend over for dinner tonight, Keith!" 

"You did what!?" Lance said to her in his surprise as the doorbell rang. 

"Oh that must be him!" Lance's mother walked to the door and open it. 

"Okay, Lance! You can do this!" Lance said in his head, "you like Keith! Why don't you ask him to hold hands with him before mom makes the dinner!" 

"So, I wanted to bring you over because of that!" Lance mother came in with Keith. 

"Oh that is fine, Pidge and Matthew said it is alright to hangout with Lance," Keith said from behind as he walked towards the other chair beside the table. Keith sat down on the right side of Lance. As Lance was thinking of reaching out his hand, he was too scared to ask Keith if he could because his mother was in the room with them. Lance saw his mother bringing all the foods in a basket that has already prep for the soup that they were making. She slowly turned on the burner and little with different vegetables, meat, and beancurd skin to make the dish. 

"So, who wants to tell a story before the soup is done," she said. Lance and Keith didn't said anything but they looked at each other and back at her, "okay, I'll tell you mine about my baby, Lance!" 

"Mom!" 

"No, but this is so funny because his father was there to see that happen!" 

"Oh really," Keith said as he was so interested in Lance's past," so what happened!" 

"Back then when we have our huge family," she said, "at Lance's old school! He always get bullied a lot! So he trained everyday to get stronger, but no matter what he has done. Lance still gets beat up by the kids at his school. Do you know why?" 

"Why is that!" 

"When Lance's sister was alive back then," Lance's mother said as turned down the burner, "the reason why he be so weak back then was because of her. He was so afraid to fight so his sister does it for him!" Keith saw Lance started to smile at the table beside him, "however, after one little mishap that happened a long time ago. It is now just the three of us living in this house for the rest of our lives! Soon or later it will be two! But I can't say that in front of my son when he is here!" She said as she gave Keith a smile at took a large spoon and opened the pot. She took up the bowl beside her with a spoon and place it in the bowl. Lance's mother soon took a handful of the soup and the base in the spoon and drop it into the bowl.

She passed it alone to Lance and he passed it Keith. Keith waited until Lance and his mother got their food ready. As they started to eat together, Keith took up one bite and froze for a moment. "Keith? Is there something wrong?" Lance's mother said as she looked at Keith wasn't eating his soup. 

Keith started to cry and wipe away his tears, "it is really good, Mrs. McCain!" Lance found the opportunity to hold Keith hand but he was too slow to take that chance to touch it. Keith wipe away his tears with the other sleeve, "I didn't have an asian dinner in a long time! It has been a long time since my mother made me food when she's was happy at the time!"

"Oh, I see!" Lance's mother said, "I am glad that this dinner made you happy!" 

"Yeah," Keith said, "thank you!" 

Lance felt very ashamed that he didn't get the change to hold his hand. Lance quickly got out of his seat and walked towards the stairs. As Lance was about to go upstairs, he felt this strange feeling in his head. Like a headache or something. Lance couldn't move his body or anything. Lance heard a ring and noticed that he was falling down face to the stair. He tried everything to stop it but couldn't. He can't stop it. Lance fell down on the stairs and he blacked out again.


	13. Halloween Party part 3

"Lance? Do you remember what happened a week ago?" Keith said to Lance, "remember that I've came to your house and ate with your mother?" 

"No," Lance said, "no I don't! Now would you stop that! I don't want to be the one who wants to beat you up!" 

Lance left the food court and left Keith by himself. Keith ran up to him and walked beside him, "you passed out! I just want to know why you did that!" 

"Look Keith I don't remember!" Lance yells at Keith, "look my brain is already messed up from the start! More and more! I will forget about everyone that I've cared about!" Keith look surprise that Lance yelled at him for the first time. Lance suddenly stopped speaking and turned away and his face turned red. He soft looks at Keith and softly said, "even you..." 

"What!?" Keith said as he saw Lance walking faster in front of him. Keith runs up to Lance and grabs his arm, "hey! Wait!" Lance turned around and saw the expression on his face and then fall into Keith's arms, "hey! You okay! Lance! Lance!" 

***

"You okay, Lance?" Hunk said to Lance lying on his bed. Lance turned his head and saw Keith in the corner of his room with his arms crossed. 

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Lance said. 

Hunk quickly hugs Lance, "don't scare me like that! All of us! We were worried about you when you passed out at the mall!" Hunk lets go and touched his shoulders, "well the Halloween party is like a few day from now! I have text Pidge that you've awakened!" 

As Hunk left Lance room, Keith shut the door. Keith looks at Lance with his arm still crossed at him. "What!? What do you want Keith!?" 

"Nothing, I was thinking about something!" Keith said as he said on the edge of his bed, "you fell! You stopped breathing! I called you mom and asked what should I do and quickly took you home!"

"Wait a minute!" Lance said in his head, "did Keith brought me home? After I fell in his arms!?" 

"Once I brought you to my car, you started breathing again!" 

"Was I..."

"What?"

"Was I heavy?"

"Nope, you were very light!" Keith said as he did a gesture like a baby in a cradle, "I just carried you to car like that!" Lance started to blushed again. Keith saw Lance's red face, "are you sick?" 

Lance shook his head, "nope, I'm fine!" 

Keith got up and started walking towards the door and opened it, "well, I'll be on my way! See you at the party!" 

***

"Hey Matt,!" Lance said to Matthew controlling the speakers for the dancing rooming as he is dressed as Frankenstein's monster, "do you need any help with that?"

"Hunk and Pidge is helping on the lighting!" Matthew said, "I'm just getting ready to put the sound on for the party!" 

"For it is just only us!" Lance said, "the six of us!" 

"Yeah," Matthew said, "we been doing this for years! This is your last one that we will ever do!" 

"Huh?" Lance said, "that is true! I only see Hunk here but where's Pidge?" 

"Pidge is helping Keith with his makeup!' 

"Oh I get it!" Lance said.

"So, I got a playlist for the songs so what do you want to play first!" 

Lance looked down the list and saw, "Barbie Girl," by aqua. Lance pressed his finger on the page, "this one! How about this one!" 

"Barbie Girl!" Matthew said, "I remember this song playing during my Grad Cruise! When is your Grad Cruise by the way, Lance!" 

"Around the end of November!" Lance said, "if I have my brain functioning properly then I'll go!" 

"Why can't you!?"

"Everyone would see it that I've passed out in front of everyone!" 

"Hmm! Lance, everyone is there to support you if things go wrong," Matthew said, "I will support you as well!" 

"There is one thing that I have to ask you!" Lance said, "can we talk in private!" 

"Sure!" Matthew said tweaking the soundboard, "there! We can talk now!" As Lance and Matthew walked together into a private room, Lance looked around and closed the door. "So, what do you want to talk about!?" 

Matthew saw Lance clutching his chest and blushed, "do you what it means to fall in love with someone! Shiro has confessed to me already that he want me to spend the rest of my time with him!"

"Shiro said what!?"

"But I don't know what to say about it," Lance said, "when I actually love Keith! Do you know...!"

"Know what!?" 

"How to confess someone?" Lance said, "it is so hard to say but those eyes that Shiro gave me! He wanted to my life to be better till the end! It was so easy for him but why, why is it so hard to confess somebody's feeling for someone else!" 

"Then tell Keith then!" Matthew said, "tell him how you feel about him when you still have time in this world!" 

"But how!?"

"It might take some time to say it!" Matthew said, "no matter what! You have to do it while you still have time left!" 

"I'll try!" Lance said, "thank you! I'll try to speak to Keith tonight!" 

"That's great!" Matthew said.

"Don't put on some cheesy music on, okay!" 

"Fine, fine!" Matthew said, "remember what I've said. Take some time in but also but quick about your decision!"


	14. Halloween Party part 4

"What is that dear," Lance's mother look at her ten year old son painting an the canvas. She looked around the room and saw other paintings one was very weird to her. It looked liked a plane crash and man is helping the people to get out of the aircraft. She looked at the painting that he is doing now and saw a man in a wheel chair in hospital clothes and a station hospital bag pole beside him. It almost looked like fire works in the background. Then beside the man was another man in a red jacket, kissing him. It was only from the back view.

"Don't know..." Lance said as he kept painting on his canvas, "I dreamt it! I was looking at two people at the side of the bridge watching the fireworks from the back and I saw them that man in the red jacket kissing the guy who is sick in the wheelchair! I saw them until the fireworks ended and saw the man with the red jacket touching the man's face and his reaction..."

"Did you saw the face of the man in the red jacket?"

"No," Lance said, "it was all blacked out but I knew that he cried because his face was sparkling with tears at the man in the chair and he hugged him! I don't quite remember after that dream because I woke up!" 

***

As the party has begun, Lance couldn't see Keith anywhere. He heard the music going on as all of his friends danced around. Lance saw Pidge dancing with Hunk. He thought that Keith is done already with his makeup. He heard the door ringing and thought it was Keith, so he ran towards the door and opened it, "Keit..." Lance looked and saw two girls from his school that wore gothic clothing. Lance quickly got angry at them, "I don't believe the I invited you!" 

"Yes, I know that!" one of the girls said.

"We heard the music and thought we can join in with the fun!" the other one called out. 

"For first of all," Lance said, "I haven't been in school since the first week of my senior because I got sick! Then you guys show up as if nothing has happen to me!" 

"I'm sorry but...Can't we just stick around and talk!" the girl said. 

"It is your fault that the leader of the popularity is dead!" the other one said, "now our popularity is going down!" 

"My fault!" Lance questioned them, "did you just say that all your popularity went down because of me! You guys are just bitches! I've haven't been in school for a while and now that every shit that going down for the past two months was mine fault! This is your problem not mine!" Lance went up to them and raised his arm at them, "who says it is my fault!" 

"Lance! Stop!" Hunk said pulling him back inside the house. 

"No!" Lance said, "these bitches are getting what they've deserved!"

"Lance, that is not you!" Hunk said, "calm down! Please, you don't want to Keith to see you like this!" 

"Keith!?" Lance noticed what Hunk said to him. Hunk placed him down on the stairs and sat beside him, "since when did you knew about it!" 

"Were friends right!" Hunk said, "this is not you to be mad at girls! I know that you been staring at Keith for a while! You love him!"

"Yeah, I do!" Lance said, "it is just that...where's Pidge?"

"Oh, she took care of it and took those two out after I took you up and away from them!" Hunk said, "if you love Keith! Then tell him, tell him before your time is up!" 

They both hear the doorbell ring again, "oh hey Keith!" Pidge yells out, "nice makeup you got on your face!" 

"Well, I got help from you!" Keith said, "I felt so embarrassed to wear this and going out and get some candy along the way!" 

"Then come inside, Keith!" Pidge said, "here! Let me help you with those bags! Ah! Happy Halloween you beautiful children! Who are you this year!" 

"I'm a pirate!"

"Witch..." 

"dinosaur!" 

"Well you guys have very good costumes this year!" Pidge said.

"Thank you!" the trio of kids said to her. 

"Come again next year!" 

As Lance got up from the steps of the stairs he saw Keith in a black cape and fangs in his mouth. Lance thought is he is one of those traditional vampires back then. 

"Oh hey, Lance! Keith said with a smile, "don't you like it! I'm Dracula this year!" 

Lance was surprise of how the makeup became very convincing. Lance walks up to Keith, "you know!? You can suck my blood anytime!" Lance realized that he is talking to Keith. Lance saw Keith face that look very weird to him. 

"Do you want to dance on the dance floor?" Keith said as he grab Lance's wrist, "or you want to get some pizza in the kitchen?"


	15. Halloween Party part 5+ Back at school

"Uh," Lance said, "I guess that I'll have some pizza with you!" 

"Sweet..." 

"Keith is being weird lately..." Lance said in his head, "why is he being so nice to me! Does he need to talk with me as well?" Lance saw that Keith is still holding onto his wrist, "but then, right now...his hands are warm!" 

"Oh, Keith you're here!" Shiro said to the two. 

Once Keith saw Shiro noticed him, he let go of Lance's hand, "hey, Shiro...sup!" 

"You are about to eat something?" Shiro said, "now that we are all here we can take our photograph together!" 

"Yeah no problems!" 

"Was Keith trying to talk to me in private?" Lance said in his head, "does Shiro knows that I like Keith and he is trying to make me not tell him?"

 

Everyone gather together with their cellphones one after another. Shiro was standing behind Lance and Keith as they both kneel down for the pictures. Sometimes they make goofy faces and sometimes they smiled together. However, for the whole entire night, Shiro is the one stop them from talking in private. 

***

It was a few weeks later that Lance was able to come back to the school. He woke up in the morning and walk to school like he normally would do. As he got inside the school building, he was greeted by the Principle of the school. 

"Hello, Mr. McCain!" he said to Lance, "I need to talk to in private about school work!" 

"Okay," Lance said, "that is no problems!" 

Lance and the Principle walked together into the office. Lance put down his bag beside the chair and sat down. The Principle sat down as his desk and has his hands clenched together. "You know Lance...that none of your school work would be marked in your final grade!" he said, "so you can just stay home as much as you want to..." 

"I can't do that!" Lance said, "I promised my parents that I will do my studies and go to class!"

"So you are just pretending?" 

"More or less," Lance said, "how about my art class? Those two painting that I've submit this year...did they called back!?" 

"Yes they did!" 

"Liar..." Lance said, "they only reason why they would call back is my illness! I know they can do whatever they want with them because it is my artwork!" 

"Your friends are helping to make the best out of it!" 

"Sometimes I wish that I wasn't here to begin with," Lance said, "but I still exist with these paintings! Some of them are in museums and some have awards with them that are still in my room!" 

"Yes, I know that!" he said as he got out of his seat and stand right in front of Lance. He looked down at him and kneeled down. He took his hand out and started touching his face, "there, there..." 

Lance quickly jumped out of his seat. He grab his bag and open the door and left the Principle in his office. Lance hold the bag onto his chest and breathe in and out quickly. "What is wrong with him," Lance said in his head, "why did he do that to me just now! That is so weird!" 

"Oh hey Lance!" Hunk called out to him. 

Lance looked out and it was them: Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. They all stand in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Pidge called out. 

"No, it is fine!" Lance said, "why don't we go to our class?" 

"I don't see why not," Hunk said. 

***

"The Principle is acting weird today," Lance said in his head, "he never done that to me! That face too...Was he into me?" 

"You haven't eaten your food that your mom made you!" Pidge said, "did some happened that other day!?" 

Keith elbow Lance in the side, "hey!" 

"Ow," Lance said. 

"Speak up!" Keith said, "you been acting weird and your face is weird!"

"Come on, Lance!" Hunk said, "smile..." 

"No, I don't want to!" Lance said as he crossed his arms as he unpleased that Hunk is making him smiled. 

Hunk lunged over the table and took his hands onto Lance's cheeks, "now smile!" 

"This is not helping!" Lance said as Hunk looked around the room and saw everyone staring at them. Hunk went down and sat down on his seat, "geez, Hunk! You got everyone staring at us!"

"Well as least I don't care about what people think about me!" Hunk said, "just look at Pidge and I! We are dating and you said that is weird a month ago!"

"Yeah but..." 

"I'm weird," Hunk said, "and you are weird too!" 

***

After school, the four started to share and eat instant soup on the rooftop. They all started to laugh together as they talked about what happen this week when Lance wasn't around at school. 

Keith took out his phone, "hey, Lance!" 

Lance turned around, "I want to take a photo of you!" 

"Okay!" Lance took up his left arm and made a piece sign. Keith took of the photo of him as Lance smiles in front of him. 

"There I got it!" Keith said.


	16. The Confession

"Ah, man!" Lance said as he felt like he is freezing to death, "it is so freaking cool in November!" 

"Maybe you should get better clothes rather than that green jacket!" Keith said as he walked beside him in a red parka jacket. Keith handed a Starbucks coffee from his hand and gave it to Lance. "Here, I know that it not that much, but keep yourself warm! Okay! Uh for your mother's sake!" 

"Uh, yeah...sure!" Lance said to Keith as he took the cup with his two hands and touched Keith's warm hands.

"You're freezing!" Keith said as he took fabric gloves from his pocket, "you're freezing! Didn't your mother told you to stay warm!" Keith took Lance's cup and placed it on the table and put of the gloves for him. "You should've told that you were that cold, Lance!" Keith took off his black scarf from his neck and wrap it around Lance's till it covered his mouth. Lance felt unpleased up the situation and stared at Keith very angry as he took his cup from the table. "Come on! Let's go inside the mall!" Keith took Lance's hand and they run together to the entrance of the strip mall. 

"Hey!" Lance said, "you don't have to...run...that...fast!" 

"Sorry!" Keith said as he look kindly at Lance, "I just wanted to show you something!" 

"What is that?" Lance said as he pressed his lips against the brim of the lid. 

"I wanted to tell you something," Keith said as he looked at Lance and paused and looked away, "the first time that I met you at H&M! I wanted to..." 

"Congratulations!" a voice announcer interrupted them with a group of people around him, "you just want a romantic expensive dinner of two in the month of December! What is you name young lad!" 

"Uh, Keith!" Keith looked frustrated at them. 

"Well, Keith!" the announcer said to him, "with a special person! You can have a dinner of a lifetime with your loved one!" 

*** 

"Man, I can't believe that you didn't take the offer, Keith," Lance said, "you could've at least gave it to Hunk and Pidge!: 

"I don't really like that actually!" Keith said, "who cares about a romantic dinner when I can do it myself!" 

"Huh?" Lance said, "what do you mean?" 

As the lights on the streets began to lit up. Lance grab Keith's hand. This time Keith didn't brushed it off like he usually does. Keith turned around and stared at Lance and he hold his other hand, "Lance, there is something that I've been telling for a while..." 

"What, what is it?" 

"Lets put this in soft words," Keith said with his cheeks became bright red, "I...Love...You..." 

"What!?" 

"I love you!" Keith said again with the fire in his eyes, "okay, I know that you have not much time left in your life but I want to be with you! Not forcefully but...as lovers!"

"I..." Lance paused, "I love you, too!" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I do actually!" Keith lean into Lance and gave him a gentle kiss. Keith looked at Lance in his eyes as he went back from him. "No! I want a real kiss!" Lance touched Keith's warm cheeks and put him directly where his lips are and they kiss there as the tiny snowflakes fall from the sky. 

That moment Lance has never felt so in love with Keith and releasing his love towards him. 

"That was..." Keith said after a few seconds after they locked their lips, "the most entertaining that I've done in my life!" 

Lance looked at the sun set and gazed upon it, "oh, wow!" 

"What!" 

"This is like in my dream that I've had once!" Lance said, "I painted it a long time ago! This place in my dreams! I think this world is so beautiful!"

"I think so too, Lance!"


	17. The Dream about Keith

"I love you, okay!" Keith said, "these feelings aren't fake!" 

Lance got out of his seat and touched his cheek, "are you really telling me the truth!?"

"Yes, I am not lying to you!" 

Lance slowly slides his hand to Keith's chin. Keith looked surprised as Lance's index and middle fingers touch his lips, "the way people look at me is always with those eyes." Lance touched Keith ear and gave him a kiss, "even though I feel your feelings for me aren't real! My feelings for you were real! That is why, I want to stay with you! Forever!"

***

"Are you almost done posing me?" Keith said as he sat in a chair and pretending to read.

"Almost done drawing the pencil on the canvas," Lance look up at Keith feeling frustrated as he sketch with the pencil, "there, done!"

Suddenly, a paintbrush came in front of him and black paint was brush again it. Lance looked up and saw one of girl lift the the brush and gave him a demonic look. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I ruined your piece?" 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lance said as he got out of his seat.

"Lance!" Keith said. 

"You are the reason!" the girl said as she brush black paint against Lance's face. Lance stepped away and collapsed on top of his canvas. Lance could feel the wet paint on his face dripping down from his eyelids. Lance has his eyes close and was helpless. Keith went up to Lance and cradle in his arms. "Look at you Lance! You're pathetic!" 

"Would you just get out!" Keith said to girl. 

"Why!" 

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Keith yells at her and the girl became frightened and dropped the paint brush and ran away. 

***

"You, okay?" Keith said as Lance washed the paint off his face in the boys bathroom.

"Yeah, with all the paint of my face," Lance said, "and the destroyed piece! I have to start it all over again! Are you okay with that?" 

"I'm okay with that," Keith said as he gave a towel to Lance, "we have enough time!" 

"Thank you!"

***

A few days later, at the police office, Mr. Holt stared at his desk. He looked at the photographs of the dead high schoolers at his daughter's school. "Damn it!" Mr Holt sat in his desk with his hand on his hand, "another one!" In his office was picture of another popular girl that has been more brutally murder than the other students with her head and hands not to be found at the scene of the crime. "This won't end won't it!"


	18. A dream of Lance

"Is it alright for me to sit here!" Keith said as he sat beside Lance on his bed. 

Lance touched Keith chin, "yes, I've decided to changed it up a little!" Lance got up and went to his desk and started to mixed colours together with a paintbrush. He swirl the paint around and around until he got the right shades, "you can go done and see my mother for dinner!" 

"Don't I have to be your model?" Keith asked. 

"It is alright!" Lance with wet paint on his hands and tapping his head, "I have good enough memory to paint you! It might take as long till Christmas but it is a long waited present!" 

"Okay!" Keith said as he grab his jacket and left Lance's room, "if you are hungry? Come downstairs!" 

"I will remember that!" Lance looked down at his desk, "are you sure that you have feelings for me!" 

***

"Hey, Lance!" Keith said behind Lance. 

Lance turned around toward Keith as he flashed a picture with Lance's father old polaroid camera 600, "what!?" 

"There I got it!" Keith said.

Lance looked at Keith and walks slowly towards him. He touched Keith's wrist, "this was my father's camera!" Lance slowly took out of Keith hands, "he gave it to me after my procedure was done! After so many pictures that I took with camera, the more my mind fades away! That is why I hate cameras, sometimes. Even though painting is the same thing, painting takes time and you don't feel that your mind is fading away!" 

Keith looked at Lance staring at his photograph and slowly hugs Lance, "sorry, I did not know this camera is important to you!" 

"It is alright, Keith!" Lance said and they shared a kiss. Lance quickly raised his arm and snapped a picture of both of them kissing with each other, "can you keep this photo, then!" Lance shook the photo to make the picture to become clear, "just put it somewhere...safe!" 

"I will!" 

***

"I'll find you, Lance!" Keith said to Lance in his wheelchair as he cry on top of him, "I don't want you to leave me!" 

"Keith, I'm sorry that I made you sad!" Lance said to Keith as Lance raises his arm and touched his cheek. He began to shake like a old man when their bones become brittle, "you have to find me any longer because I am here! Right beside you!" 

They looked up in the sky together to see the fireworks blasting in the sky, "looks like a new year for the both of us!" 

Keith said Lance gazing up in the stars. His eyes just fill with so much wonder, "yeah..." 

"Lance...?" Keith said as he stared at Lance being still and having his mouth open, "can you hear me!? Lance! Lance! Lance!" 

Lance could hear Keith yelling out his name but he could not say a thing. Lance think that he is closing his eyes and said in his head, "Keith, I'm sorry!" 

***


	19. I want to see you smile (bonus)

"I want to see Keith smile, laugh, and sing!" Lance said in his head as he is painting on the canvas, "it is almost Christmas and it is freezing now!" Lance got out of his seat and look inside in his closet and took out a small squared brown pattern. He went back on his seat and placed his blanket on top of his lap. "I wonder if can finish it before Christmas!" Lance tap the paintbrush in many areas on the canvas, "However, those eyes! I actually do love them so much!" 

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lance's mother came into his room. 

"No!" Lance said as he is cover it with his body, "it is a gift for Keith! I don't want you to see it yet!" 

"Fair enough!" Lance mother said, "I'll put your dinner on top of your vanity! You can just warm it up in the microwave in your room!" 

"Mom!?" 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

Lance turned around at her and smiles, "thank you!" 

"You too!" she said, "for being there in my life! Thank you, Lance!" She show Lance her tears towards her son. 

Lance got out of his seat and hugs his mother, "it is alright, mom! I'm not gone yet! You don't cry in front of me when I am still here! You can cry when I am no longer here!" Lance said as he choke up in his words, "I love you, mom! So don't you forget about me, okay!" 

"I promise!"


	20. The Strings of My Heart

"Do you play the guitar?" Keith said holding up Lance's guitar. 

"I did it just to earn money at gigs!" Lance said, "I can't do it anymore because I don't know how to play a guitar!" 

"Oh? I see! Well just move over!" Keith said as Lance quickly jumped to the other sky of his bed. Keith took out a guitar pick from Lance's desk and sat beside Lance. Keith breathed in, "well, I know this from my mother!" 

Keith strum the strings on the guitar and made a pretty sound that Lance started to sway back and forth. Keith opened his mouth and started to sing, but he sang in a different lanuage. Lance looked at Keith's face as if he was about to cry. 

After Keith finished playing his song, he breathed in again. 

"Wow, that was great," Lance said, "your mother must have been great to teach you that song!" 

"Well it is a song about how a black bird flying in the sky! My mother made it herself and sang it to me!" 

Suddenly, Lance tumbles over his bed, and Keith moved Lance's hair. Keith smiles at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "take a good, easy rest! My darling!" 

***

Lance started to walk through a endless dark hallway. He heard the same tune coming from a light at the end of the hallway. Lance rushed towards the light and it flashes to a grave yard with all of Lance's friends and family in black formal clothing. 

He saw Keith on the podem finishing up his song to everyone. "When Lance heard this song from me, he was happy to hear it from me!"

"Guys!?" Lance yelled to them, "I'm here! I'm not dead!" Lance saw them burying the casket and saw Keith crying as dirt was thrown in it and on top of the white lilies. Lance's father patted Keith back as he cried his heart out to the world. "Keith! Keith!" 

***

"Keith!" 

"Lance!" Keith said as he slapped Lance on his cheek. Lance look at Keith with insanity in his eyes, "you okay!" Lance noticed what is going and tears started to flow from his eyes. Lance suddenly hugs Keith. Keith ruffles Lance's soft brown hair through his fingers, "you're still here, Lance!" Keith place Lance's head on top of his thigh, "we are more than just friends, Lance!" 

***


	21. The Christman Eve Gig

"Lance," Keith said, "what are you doing!?" 

"Well," Lance said you're a good singer and you're really good at playing at my guitar!" Lance drags Keith to a friendly sport's bar where all the walls are painted black. 

"Oh, Lance!" one of the bartender said to Lance, "how nice to see you again! Are you performing tonight?" 

"Well my brain doesn't let me do it anymore!" Lance put Keith in front of him, "but I got my boyfriend to do it for me that is why I've called you that other day!"

"How you do," Keith took out his hand, "I'm Keith!" 

"Well, hello Keith!" he said to him as he shook Keith hand, "I'm Bob, glad you have you here with us during the holidays!" 

"Keith is a bit shy around other but he is good at singing and playing the guitar!" 

"Then it's settled then!" he said, "you'll be performing tonight!" 

"Wait, what!?" Keith was confused of what is going on about the whole situation. 

"Yeah, that is a great way to spend the night and even before Christmas!" Lance said, "thanks Bob!"

The couple left the bar, Keith felt frustrated, "urg, I can't believe it! I'm not good at public places!" 

"Don't sweat about it, Keith! Lance said, "I'm sure that you can make it through! Also, if you do it! You can watch me sing! Bob took videos of me every time I took that stage!" 

"If that is my award," Keith said, "then I'll do it!" 

"That's the spirit!" 

***

"I feel that I didn't love you enough!" Keith said in Lance's bed looking at Lance in his delirious, "I just don't want to lose you again that is all! I don't them to take you away from me!" 

"I...I...I...I...I...I..." Lance couldn't speak but kept murmuring to Keith. Lance's mind was disintegrating into nothingness, "lo...lo...lo...lo...ve..."

"Oh, Lance!" Keith touch the back of Lance's head. 

Lance could feel Keith's warm fingers tips at the back of his neck. Almost like his energy has been restored but his mind is not in the right place. Lance started to cry in front of Keith and kept continuously cry in Keith's chest because his words from his mouth didn't made sense to to him. Lance is still here in Keith arms but his consciences is still alive. He doesn't want to go yet. Not when everything that he gotten was good so far. 

***

At Christmas Eve, Lance had a glass of apple juice as he sat down and listening to Keith singing on stage. Nobody wasn't there at the bar because everyone has left home during Christmas Eve. Lance has his hand on his chin and smiles at Keith. 

After he end his song, the bartender came up to them, "well, I'll be closing for the night!" Bob took out small gifts boxes from his pocket, "it is not much for a Christmas present but it is something! Anyways you can call me anytime if you want to have some extra cash! Go out and have some fun!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Don't worry!" Lance smiles at Bob, "we'll come back!" 

As Lance and Keith left the bar, Bob took out of photo of himself when he was younger and a image that looks like Lance, "oh, man! Your son is a keeper these days! I wonder, how long will his brain would stay like this forever!" 

***


	22. The Kiss Underneath the Mistletoe (bonus)

♪Have a holly jolly Christmas;  
It's the best time of the year...♪

At eleven o' clock at night, singers stand front of the stores and sang their voice out a few hours before Christmas rolls by. Lance and Keith walked together while holding hands while their feet crush the white snow underneath. Lance put a few coins in the charity jars to help the people who don't have food for the winter break. Then gave some chocolates to the kids on the streets. 

"So why would give out things at this time of year?" Keith said. 

"Well, I guess it is just the spirit of this time of year, why?" 

"Is that I've really experience a real Christmas before other than with the Holt family," Keith said, "and back then my mother only gave me a few tiny cakes because my parents could not afford it!" 

"A kiss underneath the mistletoe with a picture!" a man called out.

"Sure why not!" Lance said to the man. Then Keith and Lance stand underneath the plant and slowly went in and gave a long and good kiss on their lips. 

"That was...nice..."

 


	23. The Gift

"Merry Christmas," Lance said to Keith as they both sat underneath the tree and give Keith a present, "well open it! I finished this painting a long time ago and I think I should make more of it!"

"It's beautiful, Lance!" Keith as he hugs him, "thank you, Lance!"

"You really think so?" Lance said, "I was being a little bit quick on this one!"

"I think you have done a wonderful job on them!"

"So who wants cookies!" Lance's mother came in with a plate of cookies. "Oh, I do, I do!" Lance said.

***

_**New Years Eve** _

 

"Ah man it is already a new year already, Keith!" Lance said to Keith as a whole crowd of people waiting for the fireworks for the new year.

"You think?"

"Yeah, in a few more months I dreamed to make more things than ever before!" Lance said as he smiles at Keith with the condensation out from his breath.

Keith looks at Lance and then hugs him, "don't say things like that, Lance! I'll be here for the rest of your life!"

 

**♪3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!♪**

Lance and Keith were crying all together as the fireworks are fired into the sky. It was very colourful to see it but it was not colourful to Lance and Keith. They could hear the people around them cheering with excitement.

"Keith, I uh!" Lance moved a bit.

"Don't! Please!" Keith wrap his grasp around tighter around Lance's waist. Keith kissed Lance's forehead many times back and forth, "I don't want you to run away from me! Please!"

***

"Hey, where do you want to travel first?" Lance's mother came in. 

"Don't know?" Lance said. 

"I've never been to Korea before?" Keith said. 

"I thought you were from Korean?" 

"I was born in America," Keith said, "remember that I lied to you when I met you!" 

"Oh yeah," Lance said, "that's right!" Lance suddenly smacks Keith in the back really hard, "are you still going to lie to me again!" 

"No, not at all!" 

"I wanted visit there two along with Japan, England, Neitherlands, Switzerland, and various of other countries!"

"Travelling around the world?" Keith said, "wouldn't that take at least a long time?"

"Are you okay in school!?"

"I can just flunk a year or our friends could send the homework for me!"

"I guess that would work out a bit!"

*** 


	24. Jealous Boy

"Why, not?" Lance said, "just one place! Somewhere I want to go? There are so many things to do in this world could I do them all!"

"We can go to Disney World!" Lance's father said. 

"How many times?" 

"Three days, with the restaurant and hotel in Disney World!" 

"Let's see a place where I mostly want to go?" Lance said as he ponder about his decision, "a place of love that is totally cliche and not true at all! Ah Paris!"

"Paris!?"

"Don't know is that a bad thing?"

"No, no it is alright! We understand what you want!" 

"Since everything is close we could to to another country along the way!" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"We'll tell you later!" 

***

"We going to Disney World during the summer?" Keith said with his school bag. 

"Yeah, I know!" Lance said, "we are also going somewhere in spring break and I'm inviting you with me with this entire trip!" 

"That is so cool!" Keith said, "why do you still need to go to school these days! You can skip school sometimes!" 

"Well I have to kept my status of being in school or just appear in school sometimes and besides Pidge and Hunk gave me a secret room for me to paint and not find me but them at times!" 

"You already told me this!" 

"That's weird!" Lance said, "I thought that I've told you already!?" 

"And now you have!" Keith turned to see Lance in shock, "Lance? Lance!" 

***

"Lance, you okay?" Keith watches Lance as he put his hands together and put it up to his nose.

Lance turned his head, "no, I'm not! I knew this day will come that I would have a small memory loss!"

"Look it is one small thing, Lance!" Keith said, "it happens to me all the time when I lose my keys!"

"I have to treat it seriously, Keith!"

"Hey! Stop it, okay!" Keith said, "come on! Who cares about school?! Do you want drive around in the city or just get out of here in general. I hate this place anyways!"

***

At the highway, Lance stares off from the distance of the road. Keith drives wanting to talk Lance but he could not have the urge to do it. He was scared. Scared that Lance could say something that would made Lance tick so much. Lance knew about that it could happen if Keith talks to him. As the wind blew into Lance's hair, he had a little tense has released from his mind. 

At night, there were no cars left on the road. Keith stopped his car on the side of the road. The road wasn't even a road at all it looked like a farmland. 

"Where are we Keith?" 

"Don't know really?" 

"Do you got us lost!" 

"I did not!" 

Keith go of his car and went on top of the roof of the car. Lance got of the car and came on the roof with him. Lance stared at Keith and he gazed into the stars. It was so cold outside that every breath that they took was the condensation trail like a ribbon and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Keith realized what is going on and jumped down and when down to his trunk to get a blanket. He got back up on the roof and wrapped the blanket around Lance and himself. "You warm?"

"Yeah, I'm okay!" At the distance they saw the last bit of the light from the sun at the horizon and saw the clear sky of the stars and star dust in the sky.  "This is what our sky looks like!" Lance tipped his head onto Keith's shoulder. 

"I guess so!" 

"It is so pretty!" Lance said, "I really do want to know what is out there! Aliens, planets, stars, and find people who are just like you, Keith!" 

"Really?" 

Lance closes his eyes, "yes!" 

"Then if I ever met people from another planet! I want them to be the same as you!"

"Well, I'm tired now!" Lance said as he yawns, "I'm going to sleep now!" 

"You sure!?" 

"Yes," Lance said, "I'm going to be alright!" 

***


	25. Relevant

"Hey," Keith said, "are we still friends?"

"No, you can't do this to me!" Lance said as he saw Keith leaving at the door.

Keith smiled at him very strangely, "what makes you think that I've ever loved you?"

* * *

 Lance woke up in the passenger seat with Keith's blanket on top of him. The car heat was blasting on as he saw Keith put his hand on top of the vent. "Keith? You okay?" 

 "Yeah, we stay out too long!" Keith said, "saw some shooting stars and other things!" 

 "Aw, I wanted to see those, too." 

 "Did you had a bad dream?" 

 "Yeah, I did." 

 "What is it?" 

 "I had a dream where you rejected me after all the things we been through!" 

 "Lance, how I could possibly do that to you?" 

 "Like any person would do to get away from someone who is sick!" 

 "That is a lie!" Keith took off the blanket off from Lance and then jumped onto his lap of the passenger seat. 

 In the passenger seat, Keith took off his shirt. He touched Lance as they exchanged body heat.

"Keith, I think we should stop and go back home!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Eh?"

"I been obessed about you for a long time," Keith said, "since I've met you long ago!"

"You did?"

"Yes, before you've changed!" Keith said, "and then Shiro came along and shielded you away from me! Even though you've changed! I'll want to love you! No matter what!"

"Why would Shiro made me forget about Keith when we were kids?" Lance said in his head.

"Shiro wanted to protect you after what has been done to you!" Keith said as he kissed Lance's neck, "I ask him if he wanted me to be your friend but he told me! That I shouldn't get attached to you because I'll regret it!" Keith touched Lance's shoulder and looked him in the eyes and smiles, "how can I say no to that face! For a long time, your face was always on my mind!"

"Keith..."

"That is all in the past now!" Keith said, "no matter what happens, we are always connected!"

***

"Lance? Why did you guys go?"

"We had sex!" Lance blurted out to his mother as Keith and him were standing in the doorway at 7 o' clock in the morning.

"Shut up!" Keith said as he quickly covered Lance's mouth, "it is alright Mrs. McCain..."

"What kind? That kissing?"

"Nope!" Lance took Keith hands from his mouth and quickly yells and covering again.

"Oh...." Lance's mother showed a face to her son that he would never do in his love.

"You okay, mom!?" Lance said.

"My little boy is all grown up now!" Lance's mother said sitting down on the couch with that strange face, "oh..."

"I finish up breakfast!" Keith said as he walked into he kitchen and dropped his jacket on top of the chair.

***

 


	26. Blue Jeans

On their spring break to Paris, Lance and Keith were fighting over to find the Eiffel Tower. 

"Okay, if we go to another street," Keith said, "we'll get far away from it!" 

"I know!" Lance said, "my parents set up a reservations for our dinner there. I jusr want to see what it looks like!" 

"Urg, look Lance!" Keith said, "we can see that later! Do you want to have to some pie together with a bunch of macaroons!" 

"Well, okay!" Lance said. 

"Perfect!" Keith said as he grabbed Lance's hand and off they went to a pastery shop. They looked around all the baked goods well holding hands until a man bumbs into them. "Hey, what fuck are you doing!?" 

The man spoke in English to them while at the same time had a thick french accent, "you know, guys like you should not exist in this world! You're the devil!" 

Keith relased his grip from Lance's hand and grabs the man's shirt, "what the fuck did you just said to me!" 

"You're the devil!" 

Keith got angry and punched the guy in the face and the man fall down, "people like you are sickening to my stomach. Come on Lance this place don't us here!" 

Keith and Lance left the storefront and they both hear the man yelling them. Then Lance's parent's came in, "you know why you are so mad at my son and his boyfriend is that you have never been loved!" Lance's mother stepped in, "also, could I have some of those pasteries?" After buying the food, Lance's mother runs up to her son and Keith, "here! It is for your hotel room!" 

"But do you need some to bring home, Mrs. McCain?" 

"It is alright!" She said, "we can get more before we leave! Here follow me to the Eiffel Tower!" 

Lance's mother lead the way but they left Lance's father behind. Lance took a good glance at his face but he could only depict sadness from his eyes. As the three make it to the tower. Keith quickly took pictures of the tower and came back to the rest of the group. 

"Keith!" Lance's mother said, "your lunch and dinner will be around soon but," she then hugged Keith, "thank you for being with my son all this time!" 

"Yeah, I'm happy too." 

***

"That was a wonderful dinner there right, Keith." 

Keith looked through his pictures in his camera with just shirt and tight shorts. Keith looked up at Lance doing the same smile as last time, "stop making that face!"

"What face!?" 

"Sorry," Keith said as he turned off his camera and placed it on top of the work desk, "where were we left off from the last time." Keith slowly got onto the bed and took off his shirt and threw it to the wall of the room. He quickly goes to Lance and took off the plaid shirt with one button after another. Keith put his cheek against Lance's neck and then kisses it. Lance touched Keith's head and he pulled him in for a kiss. Keith pushed Lance down on the bed. Then Keith fell on top of Lance and fall asleep on him. 

"oh, so you are done?" Lance said as he raised up his arm and touched his shoulder, "I guess we need a rest, sometimes." Lance flips Keith over on his back and Lance went on top of him, "now, it is my turn!" Lance lead into Keith's neck and closes his eyes as he suck his lips onto Keith's neck.


	27. The Bond

"This is our last day here in Paris, Keith!" Lance said to Keith as they looked onto the lights, "what do you want to do now!?" 

"Not sure yet!" Keith said as he crossed his arms.

***

"Lance, come with me!" Keith said as he grabbed Lance's hand and run throughout the city. They ran away from Lance's parents and into an old building. 

"Keith, stop!" 

"Come on!" Keith said, "I want to show you something before we go home from Paris!" 

"I think my parents are going to be worry about me! Let's go back!" 

"They can call on your cellphone!" Keith said as they ran to the roof, "this is were I want you for the night with me!"

*** 

"But there is sometime that I want!" Keith said, "you love me right?" 

"Yes, yes I do!" 

"Then I want to give you something!" Keith looked through his pocket and it was a case and opened it in front of Lance. Keith breathe in, "Lance, I want you to marry me!" 

"What!" Lance was confused about the situation. Then Lance became flattered and smiles at Keith, "you want me!?" 

"Yes, I do!" Keith said, "I want...well..." 

"Yes!"

"what!" Keith said. 

"I'll marry you!" Lance said. 

"Here," Keith said as he put the ring on his left ring finger, "now with this on your finger! I am now forever bond to you!" Keith touched Lance's head and nose beside Lance's. 

"Keith...It is not that you are bonded to me. It is that I'm bonded to you! No matter what happens in this world! If I am gone from it! My bond will never fade away!" 

Then they heard Keith's cellphone buzzing, Keith quickly looks at it and noticed that it was Lance's parents, "ah nuts!" 

"Sorry that I took you away so quickly! I did it on impulse to have you away for a while and not have people watching over you other than our room but even still then! I could not be alone with you!" 

"It's my parents, right?" 

"Yep!" Keith said, "I'll go and apologize later to them!" 

"You don't have to Keith!" Lance said, "I'll tell them what happen!" Lance started to laugh, "I'm going to get married!"


End file.
